Forbidden Love
by TheCasualNerd
Summary: Yukio always had feelings for Rin which he kept secret...but how long can those secrets last?
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Desires

_Hey guys! So this is the edited version of the first chapter. I was reading it before and disliked how some things sounded. So I decided to go back and fix a few things up. :] I hope you are all still enjoying the story! _

* * *

><p>Each time the clock ticked, Yukio tapped his pencil anxiously against the top of the table. A light tapping sound filled the empty room from the pencil hitting against the wooden table. He was alone in the classroom, sitting at his usual desk in front of the classroom. The desk was neat, pilled with papers on one side and a bunch of pens in a round white pencil holder case. He could never work in a messy area.<p>

For the past twenty minutes he failed to mark anything on the test in front of him due to his brother's loud, obnoxious voice in the hallway. Usually it wouldn't get to him, since he was use to his brother being loud. The only problem was, Rin was talking with Shiemi and they seemed to be having a good time. The sound of Rin's cheerful laughter got Yukio to shift in his chair. All Yukio wanted was for Rin to be happy, though he hated the fact that his brother was off talking to other people. Why couldn't he be the only one to make his brother happy?

The laughter grew louder and his annoyance only grew more before he couldn't stand it anymore. Abruptly standing up, he opened the door of the classroom to find Rin and Shiemi standing close to each other and talking. "Why are you two still here? School was over an hour ago."

Shiemi's pale face turned red like she was caught in a sinful act, while Rin gave his brother a grin. A hand found its way to the back of his head, scratching his dark hair. "Well, I was going to go visit you, but then Shiemi was still here so I ended up talking to her. Actually, I kind of forgot the reason why I came to visit you. Though it's okay, because I got to see Shiemi."

Yukio's eyebrow twitched from Rin's stupid words. A finger pressed against his glasses, pushing them back up against his nose with a small sigh. "I'm trying to grade some papers, so please don't disrupt me anymore."

"Don't worry Yuki-chan, I was just leaving." Shiemi's green hues glanced at Yukio for a second before they fell upon Rin again. "I'll see you later tonight."

Shiemi headed down the hallway as Yukio started to head back into the classroom with Rin right behind him. _Later tonight, what was the supposed to mean?_

He knew those words shouldn't bother him, but it did. Why was Rin so popular with everyone?

"So…." He drew out the word, urging for Rin to speak up about what was going on tonight. Yukio took a seat down at his chair again, picking up the red pen.

Rin grabbed a chair, so he could pull it up and sit across from his brother, placing his arms on the desk, with that stupid, yet cute smile on his face.

It didn't seem like his brother took the hint, typical of him. "So what is going on tonight with Shiemi?" He asked casually, his eyes looking down at the paper where he was finally able to look over a few of the answers on the test.

"Shiemi told me that she never gone out to eat before, since she was too shy to be around so many people. Now since she is comfortable with it, I told her that I would take her out…I don't want her missing out on all the yummy food." Rin's face light up at the thought of food, something he had always enjoyed; whether it was making food or eating it.

There was silence, the kind that was uncomfortable. Not like Rin would notice anyway since he was an airhead most of the time. If the two of them were going out together…then that was a date right? Not like those two would ever notice that. Yukio sighed in frustration. All he wanted to say to Rin was don't go and cook him some food instead. The thing was…Yukio held onto a secret that he could never tell Rin.

"Have you ever gone out with a girl before?" Rin asked with a tilt of his head.

"I did a few times. I don't see why that matters" Yukio shrugged his shoulders, putting an x on one of the answers to someone's test.

"I don't see how a girl would be interested in a four-eye guy." Rin said bluntly, making Yukio give a glare at his brother.

"I could have gone out on many little dates if I wanted to." Yukio grumbled, standing up as he gathered the papers in his hands and started to walk out the door.

Rin quickly followed behind, walking down the long hallway till they reached outside. "I don't believe you. I don't see how any girls can find you attractive."

Yukio knew Rin was only messing with him, but it still made an ache inside his chest appear. His brother seriously never knew when to keep that big mouth of his closed. "Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." Yukio mumbled, heading into the dorm building that was only occupied by the two of them. He liked it being just them, that way he didn't have to worry about his brother running around to different dorms and god knows what goes on in there. It was just Rin and him; the way it should be.

Yukio opened the door for them and headed inside. It was small, yet decent enough for the two of them. They didn't have much anyway. Rin tossed his backpack onto his bed as he looked in the dresser, trying to find some casual clothes to wear besides his school uniform. Yukio sat on his bed, eyes on his older brother as Rin started to carefully undo the buttons on his shirt.

This is what annoyed Yukio the most, Rin would casually strip in front of him like it was no big deal. But it was a huge deal to him. Rin was humming to himself as he tossed the jacket off and then took his shirt off. Yukio looked over Rin's chest; he already memorized every little detail about the skin. He never touched before, but he came to the conclusion that Rin's skin looked welcoming and soft. Rin's blue hues blinked as he tilted his head to the side, noticing his brother watching him.

"Jealous?" Rin said with a smirk on his lips, pointing down to his stomach.

"Like hell I would be jealous over that." Yukio said with a smirk, finally breaking his gaze from his brother's memorizing body.

Rin puffed his cheeks out, quickly shoving on the black t-shirt. He then shrugged off his pants, Yukio would have taken a peak, but he didn't want to be obvious so he restrained himself and kept his eyes on the paper as Rin threw some pants on. Though he could picture Rin's smooth legs in some baggy boxers. The thought made it even more tempting to take a peak.

"How late are you going to be out for?" Yukio asked, setting his papers aside once his brother was fully dressed. Now he didn't have to worry about staring at his brother's body when there were clothes on him.

Rin scratched his hair, giving his brother a look. Even though he was the oldest out of the two, Yukio still acted like he was ten years older. Always nagging him to do his homework or that he can't be out late on school days. Sometimes it was hard to imagine they were twins.

"I don't know and it doesn't concern you. I'll do what I want without your permission."

He noticed Yukio's mouth twitch, which made him smirk. How fun it was to get his brother angry. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Yukio was the one who broke off the eye connection and turned to his phone. Rin clenched his hand into a fist in victory as he bounced onto his bed to read some manga.

When it was time to meet Shiemi, Rin headed over to the door, pausing for a second to look over at his brother who was intently reading a book. A small laugh echoed in his head as he watched his brother. He couldn't understand how Yukio could easy read a hundred pages a day; it was simply too much for him. "Yukio…I uh left you some food in the refrigerator downstairs. So, just heat it up for dinner. I'll be back later tonight."

Yukio watched his brother leave the room, letting out a small sigh. His brother was an idiot, an adorable idiot. Rin never left without making him something to eat, it was almost a habit for Rin to leave to do that.

Sure Rin was an idiot, but maybe Yukio was more of an idiot. He held in secrets that he could never explain to Rin. Of course Rin would find all those secrets disturbing and it would make their brotherly love disappear.

But if only that brotherly love could change into real love.

Every day Yukio had been hiding his real feelings for his brother. He would have to mask his face and make sure to never look at his brother with loving eyes. What would Rin think if his brother wanted more than a brotherly relationship? To make matters even worse they were both guys. But none of that mattered to Yukio, there was something about Rin that he loved. Back when they were little he wouldn't hesitate to hug or hold hands with Rin, but now…he was afraid he would want more than that if they touched.

It bothered him greatly that Rin was out somewhere with Shiemi. Minutes alone in the dorm slowly turned to hours and the clock on Yukio's cellphone turned to midnight. There was no way he could head off to bed, knowing his brother wasn't back yet. What possibly could Rin and Shiemi be doing together at this hour? They weren't going to go make out in an alleyway were they? He started to pace around the room, finding his patience dropping bit by bit as images he didn't want to think of popped into his head.

When the door finally opened Yukio ran a hand through his black hair, eyes glaring at Rin. Without hesitation he hurried over to his brother and pushed him roughly against the wall. "Where the hell have you been?" He growled darkly.

Rin was too shock to move, surprised his brother was actually still up. "I told you already...-"

Before Rin could finish the statement he felt Yukio shove him against the wall more. He made no move to try to get away, instead he stared blankly at Yukio. "I thought…I thought something might have happened to you!" Yukio shouted loudly, anger was written all over his face.

Rin rolled his eyes at his overly protected brother. "You don't need to worry so much; it isn't like I can't handle a few things by myself. Though nothing happened with any demons…it was just Shiemi and I."

Yukio didn't know what was worse, having Rin and Shiemi alone for so many hours or Rin getting attacked by a demon, but being able to kill it. Yukio's mouth opened to say something, so many words could be spoken…but none could be said out loud. Rin couldn't know his feelings….his feelings that he had been hiding.

Rin could see that something was up with his brother, the confusion on the other's face and also worry. Rin let out a soft sigh, placing a hand on top of his brother's head as a smile spread on his lips; showing off his two sharper canine teeth. "It's alright Yukio...because I'm here now. I'm sorry if I worried you."

As Rin's hand was dropping to his side, he felt Yukio quickly take hold of his hand. Silence loomed around them as he felt Yukio's hand squeeze his. It wasn't unusual that the two of them held hands, but it has been awhile. Rin almost forgot what it felt like to hold onto his brother's hand. He had to admit…he kind of missed it.

"Just don't scare me again." Yukio whispered softly, he released Rin's hand as he turned away to head over to his bed. All this hiding was hard and tiring. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hide his feelings.

Just how much time was left until he did something sinful to Rin?


	2. Chapter 2: Get Back What's Mine

_-claps hands together- Gomennasi! I haven't updated this in forever and I feel bad, because I know many of you guys wanted an update. I finally got around to it! And to make it up, I promise I'll have another chapter up this month or in early January :]_

_Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

><p>Lately Rin had noticed that Yukio had been avoiding him. Whenever he got up for class, his twin brother was nowhere in sight. The only reason why he managed to get up on time was, because Yukio set three very loud alarms for Rin. Typical of Yukio to be so prepared. Also Yukio rarely showed up in the dorm after his work hours, he usually came back late at night when Rin was already lying in bed. The only time he saw his younger brother was in the classroom, but Yukio always avoided eye contact.<p>

_Tch what the hell did I do wrong?_

Rin thought as he headed to class. Was he still upset about him being out late with Shiemi? But that shouldn't matter, since he came home safely and it's been four days already. Once he arrived in class, he slammed his books on the table and took a seat down while his blue eyes stared at his brother hoping for some sort of connection.

_Just scowl at me already!_

But nothing came, not even a single glance. Rin was about to head over to the front of the room, but then a voice stopped him.

"Rin! Did you finish the homework today?" Shiemi sat down beside Rin and smiled softly. With Shiemi by his side, he was able to distract himself from his frustration. His eyes turned over to Shiemi with a crooked smile on his lips.

"You should know by now that I haven't done it."

Only now Yukio took a peak over at his brother, since the damn air-head was too love-struck to see anything besides Shiemi. His older brother didn't understand how hard it was to watch everything happening between the two of them, when he was the one who loved Rin more.

He had to watch them whisper to each other during class. How close the two of them got when they spoke or how their hands sometimes brushed against each other. It pissed him off to no end and the problem was, he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't corner Rin and tell him to stop, because he was in love with him. What if his brother got disgusted with him and never wanted to see him again?

That was why it was best to hide away his feelings.

But it was hard now that he saw Rin growing so attached to Shiemi. At first he always managed to keep himself composed, because as long as he had Rin by his side that was all that mattered. Except with Shiemi now in the picture, things got complicated.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rustling going on over at Rin's table. Rin and Shiemi were both bending over to retrieve a pencil that had fallen onto the ground.

"Don't worry Rin, I got it!" Shiemi said.

"No, no I got it!" Rin countered back. At the same time they both glanced up to see that they were both leaning over, which made them bump heads. Rin's lips managed to skim against Shiemi's forehead as they both quickly darted away from each other with red faces.

"Rin is making moves on Shiemi during class, how bold~!" Shima snickered, of course he would be the one to notice what happened. "Izumo why don't we try something out like that?"

Izumo blushed, glancing to the side. "Don't be an idiot. That will never happen."

"Did Rin seriously just kiss Shiemi?" Bon decided to join in, while Shiemi and Rin were both trying to convince everyone that nothing happened.

Yukio's hands clutched his papers tightly before even realizing that he slammed them down on the table. A loud bang echoed in the room and everyone grew hushed. All eyes were staring at Yukio now, out of the corner of his eye he could see Rin's stare. He imagined Rin's blue eyes being wide and confused, but he resisted to actually take a full on look.

He cleared his throat and used his index finger to push up his glasses. "Enough chatting, class is about to start."

The class went on as usual, which is everyone besides Rin was paying attention. For one second Yukio thought Rin was actually writing something useful down, but he noticed that he turned his open notebook toward him. He tried his best not to glance over to what Rin was holding up, but every time he moved around the room he noticed Rin would angle the notebook in a position where he could see it.

Maybe it was out of curiosity, but Yukio finally glanced over toward his brother only looking at the notebook where he saw the words _Are you mad at me? _scribbled largely across the page. Their eyes met for a brief second, which he noticed that Rin's eyes sparked up with hope. Although Yukio quickly turned away and went to scribble something on the board. He was glad to be able to have his back turned to the class, so he could compose himself.

_Why did his brother have to be so adorable? _

When class was over, everyone was gathering their things and planning on getting some food together. It wasn't just Shiemi that made Yukio jealous. He was jealous of how easy it was for Rin to fit in with everyone. Everyone seemed to enjoy Rin's company. He watched as Shima was dragging Rin toward the door.

"So give me all the details about your classroom kiss with Shiemi." Shima grinned, nudging Rin on the side.

"I-It wasn't like that!" Rin's face flushed up, which bothered Yukio. He had been glaring at Rin's back when he noticed Rin tilt his head back, their eyes meeting once more. Yukio quickly regained his poker face, pretending like nothing was wrong. "I really need to talk to-"

Before Rin finished talking, Yukio quickly interjected. "Shiemi can I talk to you for a moment?"

"You guys can go ahead. I'll meet up with you later!" Shiemi smiled at everyone, heading over to Yukio.

"But…" Rin mumbled, wanting to at least say something to his brother, but before he knew it he was getting dragged off by Shima.

"Oh come on, no need to be jealous over your brother~" Shima teased as everyone left the room besides Yukio and Shiemi.

"Did you want to talk about my grades?" Shiemi asked softly with a smile on her lips.

"Oh no, I just thought I haven't talked to you in a while. I mean we used to talk all the time when we first met each other. So I was thinking maybe we can meet up tonight and catch up." Yukio gave one of his charming smiles.

Shiemi's cheeks turned red as she quickly nodded her head. "T-that would be nice! I can make us some tea, Yuki-chan!"

"Great then I'll contact you later in the evening."

He watched as Shiemi left the room before his eyes focused back on his work. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but after today in class he lost his self-control. If he broke the growing bond between Rin and Shiemi, would he be able to go back to the way things used to be? How he somehow managed to stay by Rin's side without doing anything. If that was the case then he wouldn't have to worry about Rin and Shiemi dating, which meant he could have Rin to himself again. He could see that Shiemi had a deep affection for Rin, but he knew that Shiemi's heart was more toward him. He could see that Shiemi always looked at Rin as a friend, but it seemed like Shiemi looked at him with a greater sense of wanting things to be more than just friends. Well, that was just his hunch, which he hoped was true.

He felt cruel for wanting to lead Shiemi on, but he wasn't going to let her have his brother either.

_Sorry Nii-san, but you're mine._

Once Shiemi caught up with the rest of the group, she took a seat down next to Rin who had saved a spot for her. He couldn't help, but think how cute Shiemi looked in the school outfit.

"Rin? Are you listening to me?" Shiemi asked, noticing Rin was zoning out.

He quickly shook his head to wake himself up before grinning. "Eh..sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said I won't be able to hang out tonight, but we can always reschedule right?"

"Oh, yeah…" Rin tried his best to hide his disappointment as he scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing tonight then?"

Shiemi looked down, almost like she was uncomfortable before she answered "I was going to see Yuki-chan, only because he asked if I was free and I rarely get to see him! I feel bad that he is always caught up with work…so I want to be there for him. He doesn't seem to have anyone to talk to besides you. I thought he could use a friend."

"So Yukio asked you this after class?"

"Y-yeah I'm really sorry Rin, I'll definitely make it up to you!"

Rin grabbed his backpack, leaving the rest of his food on the table as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. _What the hell is Yukio trying to do? _He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he hurried out of the room not caring that Shiemi was calling after him. First Yukio was trying to avoid him and now he was trying to get the girl he liked and Yukio should already know how much he liked Shiemi.

He basically bolted down the hallway, back to the classroom to find that it was empty. He desperately ran around the whole school in search for his brother, but he couldn't find him anywhere. "Damn bastard!"

He hurried up into the dorm to check if Yukio was there, but he wasn't. There was a sign that he had been up in the dorm since his backpack was there along with scattered pages of papers spread out on his bed.

With a sigh of frustration, he tossed his backpack on the ground and jumped on his bed. "Fine, I'll just wait for you to return."

Hours ticked by slowly as Rin rolled around in his bed, reading manga and actually attempting to do some homework. He never knew how minutes could drag on forever. Then he realized this is what Yukio must have felt like when he was waiting for him. Though he quickly shook that thought out of his head, he couldn't feel pity for his brother now. Not after what Yukio was doing.

The room grew dark as the day turned to night as Rin moved onto his stomach, scrolling through his phone. Finally around two in the morning he heard the click of the door. He quickly turned his phone off and waited for Yukio to close the door. When he heard footsteps move across the room and over to the bed, he took this as his opportunity to jump his brother.

Rin silently got out of his bed before he waited for his best chance. When the time came, he grabbed Yukio's shoulders and shoved him onto the bed. Papers scattered everywhere and he noticed Yukio's eyes widen in surprise.

"Nii-san? I thought you were asleep."

"Like hell I would be!" He growled, jumping onto the bed as he straddled Yukio near his hips. He leaned in close so that their faces were almost touching. "Why did you invite Shiemi to hang out with you!?"

"I don't see the need to tell you.." Yukio muttered, tilting his head to the side. He couldn't look at Rin, not when they were this close. Instead of trying to apologize to Rin he was thinking how nice it would be to feel Rin's lips against his own or what it would be like to wrap his arms around Rin's waist.

"Just tell me! You know how much I like Shiemi!"

Yukio's composed face soon turned to annoyance hearing his brother's words. If only Rin knew how much that hurt. "Get off me Nii-san." He said through gritted teeth, using one of his hands to grip hold of Rin's shirt to give it a push.

"Not until you give me some answers!"

And before they both knew it, they ended up fighting on the bed. Yukio was trying to shove Rin off, using his hands and knees, while Rin was squirming around in attempt to stay where he was. Papers were falling off Yukio's bed in the process. The fighting went on for a bit and after a while they were both panting from all the energy they were using. Rin was still on top of Yukio as he could feel Rin's breath brush against his face and watch Rin's chest move up and down from panting. He almost lost his control right then as he leaned up a bit, their lips almost touching, but then Yukio grabbed Rin's tail and gave it a harsh pull.

Rin let out a discomforting yelp, giving Yukio the opportunity to shove Rin off him. "This is stupid." He mumbled as he got off the bed, fixing his glasses.

"Just tell me what you are trying to do." Rin said, waiting for answers.

Yukio gave him a sad smile, "Trying to get back what's mine."


	3. Chapter 3: Trip Into the City

_As promised I updated the next chapter quickly! Hope you all enjoy. :]_

* * *

><p>Now it was Rin's turn to avoid Yukio. He was pissed off at his twin over what happened last night. Somehow it turned into an odd wrestling match on the bed before Yukio admitted he had feelings for Shiemi. Rin didn't understand what was going on in Yukio's head and now he was pissed off at his brother. Did Yukio really have feelings for Shiemi?<p>

He let out a sigh, glancing to the side as class continued. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to stay awake. He must have fallen asleep around three in the morning after his was yelling at Yukio. He didn't realize that class was over until Shiemi placed her head in front of him. "Rin?"

Startled, Rin moved his head away and letting out a long breath. "You shouldn't do that to someone who is half awake, that scared me."

"S-sorry!" Shiemi let out a soft laugh, before brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat together. That way we can hang out for a bit, since we weren't able to last night."

Rin shot Yukio a look before a smirk came onto his lips. He stood up and managed to stand as close as possible to Shiemi. "That sounds great, I'll share some of my bento with you." He spoke loudly, wanting Yukio to hear. _He better get jealous, because Shiemi is spending time with me today._

The two friends headed out of the classroom, leaving Yukio alone. The two of them went outside and took a seat at the bench. It was a nice day out and there was a gentle breeze.

"So…how was your night with Yukio?" Rin asked casually. It was a question he didn't want to ask, but it was driving him crazy, so finally the words slipped out of his mouth. His blue eyes glanced up at Shiemi, feeling his chest clench up.

He could see that her cheeks turned a light shade of red as her eyes seem to have lightened up from the thought of Yukio. She reminded him of someone.

That someone being him when he was happy to discuss the person he loved.

He suddenly wished he never asked the question. Wished that he could go back pretending like the two of them were close and happy together.

"It was great! Yukio-chan is really amazing." Shiemi then started to talk about the things they talked about and how they haven't realized how late it had gotten before they had to depart from each other.

Rin wished he could zone out Shiemi's voice, already understanding everything he needed to know. The night went well for them, he could see that.

"Rin, you know…" She clasped her hands together with a warm smile spreading across her lips. "I think I really like Yukio-chan a lot. I want to understand him better."

Rin stood up quickly, his hands clenching the end of the bench. "I…I forgot I need to be somewhere." He headed off, probably leaving Shiemi confused, but he didn't care. For once he didn't care how Shiemi felt. Even though that sounded cruel, it was even crueler for Shiemi to talk about Yukio nonstop. He felt like he had been dumped before he could even confess. His feet dragged him back to the dorm, where it was empty. Yukio was probably still grading homework. For some reason he just wanted to be with Yukio, which made him realize that he couldn't be anger at his brother anymore. After all if Yukio liked Shiemi there was nothing he could do or about the fact that Shiemi liked Yukio. They were feelings people couldn't control and he decided to toughen up a bit and apologize to his brother.

He headed back to the classroom to find out Yukio wasn't there either and walked aimlessly down the hallways in search for his twin, but he couldn't be found. Although he happened to stumble upon Mephisto.

"Oi, Mephisto! Do you know where Yukio is?"

The older demon tilted his head with a grin forming on his lips. "Yukio is supposed to be heading on a mission shortly. He didn't tell you? It will probably last him a few days, so classes are cancelled for the time being. If you are interested…the car is leaving soon. It should be at the main gate."

Rin quickly ran off once Mephisto told him that. His mind now switching gears. For now he pushed aside the issue he had with Shiemi. His was annoyed with his brother yet again, leaving him out on all the fun. Why wasn't he aloud to go on these missions? He wanted to defeat demons alongside of his brother.

As he headed down the pathway, he noticed the car by the gate. "Oi Yukio!" He called out, before realizing that no one was by the car. He glanced inside to see there were a few suitcases in the backseat. With a sigh he leaned against the car, looking around. He really didn't want to wait, but he couldn't let his brother go on this mission without saying anything. After a few minutes passed, boredom already started to seep through him.

"Come on…" He searched around the area that was visible to his eyes to see no one approaching the car and then glancing back in the empty seats. Suddenly an idea came into mind as a smirk slowly crossed his lips. His fingers laced around the car handle and gave it a tug. It opened with ease; luckily it wasn't locked so Rin could slip inside the car.

Since he was never allowed on missions then he might as well sneak onto one. It wasn't like he was skipping class, since it was going to be cancelled anyway. So Yukio shouldn't get mad at him. He moved past the car seats and settled down in the truck, where it was cramped with suitcases.

Luckily he decided to make this decision fast, since a few moments later the car doors opened. A few other people got into the car. The car started up and then began to drive off.

"Shouldn't you have said good-bye to your brother?" An unknown male voice said as Rin listened from the trunk of the car.

"No it's fine, it would have been bothersome if I told him about it. He would have clung onto me, begging to go." Rin recognized Yukio's voice as he spoke, making his lower lip twitch.

_I certainly would have not clung to you!_

Since it was his instincts to jump up and say something, it took him everything he had to hold back so he wouldn't be discovered, because he knew that Yukio would kick him out of the car if he became detected.

The car ride was awfully boring. All Rin did was sit in the back, while sliding into the suitcases when there was a sharp turn. Plus the people in front, including his brother didn't hold any interesting conversations. For the most part they were all quiet. An hour must have gone by once the car came to a halt and the car turned off.

The people in the front piled out of the car and in a few moments the trunk was opened by another exorcist. His face twisted up when he noticed Rin smiling in the backseat. "Yukio…we might have a problem."

"What is it?" He heard Yukio say as his brother came to a stop in front of the back of the car, glaring at his brother. He quickly snatched Rin by the shirt and tugged him out. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I thought I could join you on this mission."

"No you can't." Yukio growled, making Rin just as annoyed.

"Oh come on! I can handle myself! Just let me help you."

Yukio pushed Rin to the side as he grabbed his cell phone and called up Mephisto. They talked for a good ten minutes on the phone before Yukio angrily hung up. "..great now you are stuck under my care until we get back."

Rin wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, tugging him in with one of his cheesy smiles on his lips. "I'll be a lot of help, trust me!"

Yukio gave him a look, rolling his eyes. "This isn't going to end well…" He glanced over to his other companions and then looked down at his watch. "You guys are free to investigate, but we won't start till tomorrow on the actual mission. So you are free to do whatever you want and we will meet in the hotel lobby tomorrow morning." As he spoke he managed to shrug Rin off, while the other exorcist grabbed their belongings and headed inside the hotel that they were in front of.

"Oh, that's right! I won't lose to you Yukio!"

Yukio arched his eyebrows, grabbing his suitcase out of the car and shutting it. "What are you talking about?"

"About Shiemi of course! I realized I can't be mad at you for liking her…I mean she is so adorable and…" His voice faded when he realized Yukio was giving him the death glare. "A-anyway, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry that I got mad at you."

Yukio's tired eyes glanced away, letting out a sigh. "Right…" He didn't have time to deal with his brother's obliviousness. All he wanted to do was lay down for a few hours. He started to walk over to the hotel with Rin right behind him. He could tell Rin was excited about this whole thing as his brother eagerly walked in front of him.

Yukio walked up to the counter in the lobby, "I'm here for my reservation today."

The lady asked the usual questions before looking up his room number before letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, there was a problem with your room, so for the inconvenience we upgraded you to one of the higher suite rooms." She got up to look for the key card and handed it over to Yukio with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

As the two brothers made their way into the elevator, Rin's eyes lit up. "This is awesome! We get an even better room then before!"

Yukio rolled his eyes, "It's just a room, nothing to be excited about."

The two arrived on the third floor and wondered down the hallway until they reached their room number. Yukio slid the card through the slot, opening the door once it turned green.

The room was larger than usual and everything seemed perfectly clean. There was a large television and a big window to look out into the city. There was also a small kitchen set and a hot tub out in the open next to the window. There was a door, which probably lead to the bathroom. Rin pushed past Yukio, throwing himself on the large white bed. "This is amazing!"

That's right, a large _singular_ bed. Helplessly, Yukio looked around the room to realize that he wasn't imagining things. There was only one bed. Not two. One. He stood at the entrance with a pale face. How the hell was he supposed to sleep with Rin. The person he loved and have to control himself? This was a bad idea.

"Don't just stand there, Yukio! Come in! Since we have some time we might as well enjoy ourselves." Rin grinned happily.

Of course Rin didn't understand the situation they were in. Yukio just prayed that he could keep his hands to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasies

_Sorry about the delay for this chapter! Got caught up with school work ;~; I'm on spring break now, so I decided to update this for you guys! I had fun writing some parts. Poor Yukio xD _

* * *

><p>Rin was lying against the large bed, still having that grin on his face. Yukio's face was pale as he managed to move deeper into the room. He didn't feel safe in a closed off room with his brother. He was sure he was the only one who had his heart racing fast. With a small sigh, he tossed his bag onto the bed.<p>

_I really wish we could search for this demon tonight, so we don't have to be in this room together the whole night. _Yukio thought while he adjusted his glasses. On the outside he remained calm, pretending like nothing was wrong, while his body screamed for an escape. Today his companies were searching around the town to gather more clues, that way they would know where to start tomorrow. Hopefully the mission wasn't too complicated.

With a stretch of his arms and legs, Rin jumped off the bed and started to explore the room. He completely forgot about his heartache for Shiemi and dedicated himself to roaming around. Yukio sat on the bed, taking off his tie as his eyes watched as Rin was nearly falling into the hot tub. His butt was sticking up in the air, with his stomach pressing against the edge of the tub. Yukio couldn't possibly understand what Rin was so fascinated with the hot tub for.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yukio grabbed hold of Rin's tail and gave it a tug. This made Rin flail and quickly stand up right, giving his younger brother a glare.

"I was just checking it over. We should totally try it out!" His hand reached over for the handles, ready to turn it on, but Yukio quickly grabbed hold of his hands to try to shove him away.

"We aren't here to have fun Rin!"

"Oh come on, four-eyes. We aren't doing anything now." The two of them ended up tugging at each other's hands, Rin trying to reach for the handles, while Yukio was tugging him away from it. Like before they ended up fighting over this and in the end, Rin landed inside the hot tub, rubbing his head.

"Did you really have to shove me in here? That hurt." He grumbled, though it did calm himself down.

Yukio looked down at his brother who was slumped inside the hot tub and almost had the urge to laugh. Rin looked cute at the moment, helplessly tangled up inside. Though those thoughts faded away when he pictured the tub filled with water and a naked Rin inside it. That was where his imagination began.

_Water droplets ran down Rin's bare chest as his cheeks were slightly flushed from the warmth of the water. Somehow the water had calmed down Rin's attitude and he wasn't his hyper self. Yukio was also in the tub, leaning against the cold tile. Rin managed to move closer to Yukio with an innocent look on his face as he held up a damp rag._

_ "If you want I can clean off your back." Rin's eyes nervously dashed to the side, suddenly realizing his feelings for his brother. His heart was thumping loudly against his chest. _

_ Yukio grinned, wrapping an arm around Rin's waist, tugging him closer. "Why are you so nervous?" He mumbled against Rin's ear, making his brother stiffen up. "Maybe I should be the one rubbing your back."_

_ "P-Please be gentle about it.."_

"Oii, Yukio?" Rin was sitting inside the hot tub, his chin resting against the top as he watched Yukio spacing out.

Yukio nearly tumbled over, trying to collect his thoughts, pushing away the dirty ones inside his head. He placed a hand over his face, taking deep breaths. "Just no using it for now…I promise we can another time."

"Really?!" Rin's face lit up surprised that Yukio agreed they could try the hot tub some other time. This made him scramble out of the tub, making sure not to ruin it for when they could actually go in. Of course Yukio was never planning on using the tub, he just had to think of something to make Rin not strip naked in front of him at this moment.

This certainly was going to be a long night. In the end he decided to avoid Rin who was watching television on the bed. Yukio sat on the chair, reviewing paperwork at the desk. The two of them didn't speak as night grew closer.

Rin's stomach growled as he shut off the television and picked up the hotel phone. Yukio tilted his head back to watch as Rin was dialing a number. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering room service." Rin mumbled.

Room service…

_Their food had arrived shortly after the order. Since Yukio was taking over the desk they ended up eating their food on the bed. Rin was munching happily against his sandwich, satisfied with the food. Yukio laughed as he reached forward to wipe away the crumbs against the corner of Rin's lips before licking up the food._

_ "Are you still hungry?" Yukio asked the blushing Rin as he held out his fingers that were covered in sugar from the powdered desert he was eating. "Try some."_

_ Rin leaned forward as he held onto Yukio's wrist. His tongue dragged against Yukio's fingers, moving in between two before sucking on one. Rin's cute face turned Yukio on as he pushed his brother away, looking over those lips that were covered with some powder._

_ He moved closer and licked at Rin's lips, who shuddered. They then locked lips together, letting their lips move together as Yukio eagerly pushed Rin down onto the bed. Soon their clothes were scattered on the ground and their food was forgotten._

"..and I would like a coke with that too." Rin spoke into the phone as Yukio quickly ran over to the phone and grabbed it out of his brother's hands. Rin was trying to grab it back, but Yukio only shoved him away.

"Sorry sir, we actually aren't getting take-out." And with that he slammed the phone back down. There was no way in hell they were going to get take-out after his little fantasy session inside his head. He licked his upper lip, wishing the kiss was real. "We are going out to dinner. Right next to the hotel is a good place to eat."

Out to eat, somewhere in public. That was Yukio's best option. Rin didn't mind either, since he was starving and just wanted food. The dinner was a blur to Yukio and he suddenly wished it was longer, but now they were trapped back inside their room. Maybe finally he could get some sleep.

"I think it's time…" Yukio began, but Rin cut him off.

"I'm going to take a shower!"

Shower…

_Rin just finished taking his shower as he had a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin looked smooth and soft to the touch as he entered back inside the room. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Rin said softly as he moved toward the bed. _

_ Yukio grabbed Rin's wrist and tugged him on top of him. "You made me wait a long time, were you nervous?" His hands ran along Rin's spine, making him arch to the touch. Rin bit down on his lower lip, holding back a moan. _

_ "Of course I'm nervous. I've never done this with a guy before..but if it's with you then it's okay."_

"I'm out!" Yukio grabbed his paper work into his arms as he headed over to the door. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so tempted to touch Rin that he was now having all these fantasies inside his head.

"Where are you going?" Rin followed Yukio over to the door.

"I'm just going down to the lobby so I can get some work done. I can't concentrate in the room, I'll be back soon."

With that Yukio left Rin inside the room alone. With a shrug Rin stripped down and jumped into the shower, cleaning his body off and then putting some boxers on afterwards. He watched more television and then shut it off once it was close to two in the morning. With a sigh he laid against the bed, tugging the covers over him. Without Yukio in the room he felt lonely. His hands slipped around his cell phone, going into his contact list before he fell upon Yukio's name. He clicked on Yukio's name and typed out a message.

_When are you coming back?_

He stared at the writing for a while, before realizing if he sent this Yukio would probably ignore it or scowl at him for being a distraction to his work. Instead he ended up placing his phone to the side and fell asleep.

Yukio tried his best to stay away from that room as long as possible, but with his eyes getting tired from staring at the white paper he knew had to head back. He slowly made his way over to the room, opening it to enter the dark room. Once his eyes adjusted he noticed Rin was sleeping. Shrugging off his shoes and changing into different clothes he made his way over to the bed. He set his glasses on the counter beside the bed and rested his head against the pillow. He watched as Rin let out deep breaths from his parted lips. Yukio reached out to brush his index finger against his brother's lips, making sure to engrave the feel onto his finger tip. He visualized his daydream when they kissed, knowing that a real kiss would be so much better. This vulnerable Rin in front of him, made Yukio want to do many things to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and sleep huddled together, press their lips together, or even do more than that. But in the end Yukio moved himself all the way to the other side of the bed and attempted to fall asleep.

When the next day came and everyone was in the lobby of the hotel, Yukio realized that he barely got any sleep from last night. He still felt drowsy and his body felt like he could go right back into bed. It seemed like Rin was just fine, since he was happily moving around with excitement. He didn't know how he was possibly going to function today let alone track down a demon. This was all thanks to his adorable Rin, who didn't seem to have a care to the world.


	5. Chapter 5: Impulse

_So I was planning to release this chapter a lot sooner, but I had to get stitches in my thumb..so there was a delay, seeing I couldn't really do anything D:_

_Though I can finally move my thumb again, so I wanted to finish up this chapter for you all :p_

_Hope you enjoy! _

_This chapter contains lemons. _

* * *

><p>"Nii-san…did you listen to anything I was saying?" Yukio narrowed his eyes on his brother who seemed oblivious that all the other men had departed from the lobby after Yukio gave instructions on what to do. He thought about making Rin stay in the hotel room, but then again that seemed like a bad idea. For one thing Rin would never listen to him and it would be better to keep an eye on him, so he didn't do anything stupid.<p>

"Of course I was! We are going to track the demon now." Rin grinned.

"Yeah, you totally weren't listening." Yukio sighed, fixing his glasses before heading out of the lobby and onto the street. "I guess I'll explain it to you again. I let the others go out into groups to look around the town. Apparently the demon likes to go to places where there are a lot of people. There is this famous restaurant that just opened up and it's usually filled with a bunch of people. We are going to stick around there and see if this demon shows up."

Rin nodded his head, glad to finally get in on some action, since he hadn't done anything interesting at the school besides a few low missions. He glanced over at his brother, noticing how pale his face looked and the bags under his eyes. "You sure you're up to fighting a demon? You look pretty tired."

_And whose fault is that? _Yukio thought, shaking his head. "I'll manage."

"If anything I'll protect you." Rin said with a smug look as they turned the corner of the street. Yukio was slightly ahead of Rin, since he knew where they were headed.

It didn't take them long to reach the new restaurant. It was still early, but there were a bunch of people waiting outside for their last name to be called so they could be seated. Yukio leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

Rin glanced around before leaning in toward Yukio. "So what do we do now?"

With a sigh he shoved Rin away from him. "What does it look like, nii-san? We wait."

"That's boring!" Rin quickly said, not the one who could patiently wait around for something to happen. "If the demon isn't here yet, then lets at least try the food here."

"You have no money." Yukio grumbled, glaring at his brother before he thought about his fantasies the other night. He quickly shoved his memories away, moving over to the door of the restaurant. "…but some coffee would be good." He certainly was going to need some if he wanted to stay alert.

Even with the coffee, he still felt drowsy. Luckily he felt himself grow a bit more alert. Noon passed with a bunch of people coming into the restaurant, but it seemed like the demon didn't make his appearance. Yukio contacted the other group members of the team and they didn't have any luck yet either.

"It seems like we will have to wait till dinner time.." Yukio spoke as he closed his cell phone, his eyes glancing up to notice Rin was walking away from the restaurant. "Oi!" He slipped away from the wall and grabbed onto Rin's wrist to tug him back. "We aren't supposed to move away from the possible source where the demon can show up at."

"But what about that large crowd over there, isn't the demon supposed to be attracted to a lot of people clustered together? What if…."

Before Rin could finish his sentence the ground shook, catching a lot of people off guard. Though Rin and Yukio remained stable on their feet. Rin grabbed hold of the hilt of his sword, his eyes scanning the area before the demon made its appearance. It was a decent sized one and like most, terrifying to look at. Thankfully the demon wasn't paying attention to the crowd of people, since it turned its attention on the two brothers, sensing their presence.

"Watch me Yukio, I'll take it out quickly!" Rin flashed his brother a grin.

Yukio was taking out his phone to make a call to the others but roughly shoved his phone back into his pocket when he heard his brother's words. "No you won't, you'll be staying here while I take it out." He was sure, Rin wasn't prepared for fighting yet. Besides it didn't seem like a good idea to be unleashing Satan's power here. Although he was more worried about Rin losing control over himself.

Rin glared at his brother, roughly shaking him off. "I'm fine, I can do this."

Yukio wasn't about to give up as he grabbed hold of his brother again. "Do you even have a plan?"

"Of course I do, use my Kurikara to slice the demon apart." Rin and Yukio were struggling with each other, which always seemed to happen. They lashed out at each other, due to their different personalities.

"Idiot, that isn't a plan!" Yukio shouted back, luckily with his sharp eyes he noticed the demon coming toward them, since he was facing the demon, while Rin had his back on it. He shoved Rin to the side and in one swift movement he had his two guns out and managed to aim perfectly at the demon.

The demon flinched from the impact of the bullets. Yukio's eyes looked around for Rin, his hands clutching tightly on the guns when he noticed that Rin had already unsheathed his sword and blue flames flickered from him.

Yukio wanted to shout and tell Rin to stop fighting, but he knew that wouldn't be any use. So he quickly reached for his phone, calling for back-up. Once he was done he went to aid Rin with fighting. As he watched Rin, he noticed how less clumsy he was. His movements with the sword were nice too, along with the way he used it to block some attacks from the demon. He was starting to doubt the way he was so worried over Rin. Maybe he was getting better?

Even when the demon went down, Yukio was still shocked that neither of them had gotten hurt. Rin slid the sword back into its holder as he made his way over to Yukio. "See? Told you I can handle myself just fine."

It didn't feel right to Yukio. The demon went down way to fast. He was calculating things in his head, before the spiky demon tail came to life after lying limp on the ground for a few seconds. He took aim for the tail with his gun, but it didn't stop the movement of it.

Once again Yukio had to push Rin out of the way, but this time he felt a sharp pain against his arm. Luckily just in time the other members came in for support to finish the demon off. Yukio gripped onto his arm, blood dripping down against his clothes. "You may have gotten better at fighting, but your lack of attention to your surroundings makes you a weak fighter." Yukio grumbled.

Rin wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder to help support him. Guilt started to creep up inside him from listening to Yukio and realizing that he was the one who got Yukio hurt. "Sorry.." He muttered softly, ashamed of himself. He gently took hold of Yukio's arm to examine the injury. It was bleeding pretty bad, but there was no way to tell how bad the wound was until they cleaned it. Rin glanced over to the demon, who was barely moving now. It seemed to be weaken from all the fighting and not a threat anymore. He was sure after a few more hits it would be dead.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." Rin gently urged his brother along, who resisted at first, but finally let his brother lead the way to the hotel. To Yukio it seemed longer to reach the hotel then when they left this morning. His arm throbbed, but he dealt with pain from fighting demons before. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

When they arrived at their room, Rin helped Yukio onto the bed, ordering him to take off his shirt as Rin looked through the luggage to pull out a first-aid kit Yukio brought just in case anyone needed it. As Yukio shrugged his shirt off, he almost had the urge to laugh. Rin was so much different now, he could see the worried expression in Rin's eyes, but yet he was completely calm and ready to help Yukio.

Rin came over to his brother and started to clean the wound on his arm. It stung, but Yukio sat still for Rin. He let his brother help him out. After it was clean the two of them examined the wound. It looked painful, but it was nothing serious.

Rin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god..from all that blood you were spilling, I thought it was worse." He took out the bandages and wrapped Yukio's arm to keep it clean. "I'm sorry again…I know this was my fault."

When Yukio glanced up, he noticed Rin was still talking, probably apologizing still or telling him how he would get stronger, but he wasn't listening to that. He was watching his brother's lips move as his hands still held on softly to his injured arm. The way his hand held a soft, reassuring grip, making him thankful that he was able to save Rin. He didn't want his dear brother to get hurt.

All of his sane thoughts disappeared from his head as his free hand gripped onto Rin's arm and tugged him down, closer to him as they were eye level now and then he pulled Rin in and their lips pressed against each other. He felt Rin's body grow tense, probably due to shock. Though for him, his body swelled up with enjoyment. Finally he can know what it felt like to have Rin's lips against his own. The sweet sensation made him urge for more.

He pulled Rin onto the bed, making him lay down. The kiss had broken and Yukio was now hovering over Rin. Rin stared up at Yukio in shock. "W-what was that f-for?!" He stuttered out, his cheeks a light shade of red.

Yukio moved his hand to brush some of Rin's hair, letting it tangle into his fingers. "It's not my fault." He muttered leaning down._ I just can't handle it anymore._ "Forgive me. It must have been the demon." Yukio lied, his lips pressing against the soft flesh to Rin's neck giving it a kiss.

"I don't understand." Rin grumbled his skin heating up as Yukio went to attack his neck. The sudden bite caused him to gasp.

When Yukio moved away from his neck, his hand rested on Rin's cheek as his thumb stroked his skin softly. "It was probably a lust demon and since it managed to hurt me...it must have put some of that inside me." None of it was real, but he needed some reason to be doing this and lucky for him Rin barely touched his textbooks and knew very little about different types of demons. There was no such thing as a lust demon being able to transfer lust into a victim it hurt.

His mouth found its way back to Rin's, this time making it a deeper kiss. His tongue slipping inside Rin's mouth, exploring everywhere he could, wanting this moment to last long. He let his tongue flicker against Rin's own tongue, greedily kissing the other. When the kiss broke the two of them was panting.

Their eyes met each other's gaze and when Rin focused on Yukio, he could make out the lust that filled the other's eyes. It was his fault his brother ended up like this and he thought Yukio probably needed to let it out and he was the closest person available; even if they were brothers.

"It's okay if you need to do more." Rin muttered out.

Yukio knew this was his only chance and wasn't going to waste it. Rin hadn't shoved him away or told him to stop, so maybe if he could take this opportunity…he could try to move on.

Yukio's hand slipped under his brother's shirt, finally being able to feel the smooth skin. He always wondered what it would be like to feel the other. He made sure not to waste it, letting his hand run up the smooth skin and pressing their crotches together. He couldn't hide the fact that he was already hard. His fingers took hold of Rin's nipple, giving it a pinch as Rin responded by fidgeting a bit and a small noise escaping his throat.

Not being able to control himself he moved his hand out of Rin's shirt and started to tug down Rin's pants and his own. Rin seemed to want to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. Now just in their boxers, Yukio grinded against the other. A moan slipped out as Rin gripped onto the bed sheets, feeling his lower part grow warm.

"Seems like you have gotten hard too." Yukio muttered with a satisfied grin, not stopping his movement against Rin.

"Of course I would.." Rin grumbled in embarrassment, a surprised gasp came out when he felt Yukio slip his hand into his boxers and wrap around his erection.

Yukio pumped his hand up and down, teasing the other as Rin leaned back against the bed and moaned from satisfaction from the other's hand. Pleasure swarmed over his body as Yukio's hand moved up and down while his free hand moved back under his shirt to tease his nipple again.

"Y-Yukio..I.." Rin let out a whimper, trembling before he reached his climax and getting Yukio's hand dirty along with his boxers.

Seeing Rin underneath him, panting and looking utterly adorable he wanted to continue on, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. It was hard but he resisted as he quickly turned away from the other. "Seems like the lust is dissolving."

Rin cleared his throat, managing to sit upright and run a hand through his hair. "Is..is that so? That's good to hear. At least it didn't last long." He let out a nervous laugh, his heart hammering inside his chest. "Well, I'm going to go clean up in the shower. If it comes back...you know where to find me."

Yukio heard the door to the bathroom close and then the water turning on in the shower. A small smirk spreading over his lips. _You really are an idiot nii-san. _Though for once Yukio was okay with that, because he was able to do something he had wanted to do for a long time now.


End file.
